


Хозяин рютэки

by torri_jirou



Category: OROCHI (Band)
Genre: Japanese Bands, M/M, Sexual Content, Visual Kei, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Предчувствие возникло в середине дня. Как что-то почти незаметное, еле уловимое, случайным ознобом пробежавшее по спине – всего на секудну предметы перед глазами дрогнули, раздвоились и тут же встали на место.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хозяин рютэки

**Author's Note:**

> Относительное АУ: в мире присутсвует магия и магические существа, но музыканты остаются теми, кто они есть.

I  
Предчувствие возникло в середине дня. Как что-то почти незаметное, еле уловимое, случайным ознобом пробежавшее по спине – всего на секудну предметы перед глазами дрогнули, раздвоились и тут же встали на место.  
Оно могло исчезнуть так же неожиданно, как и появилось, рассеяться в суете дневных забот, как случайное недомогание, что проходит не оставляя после себя ни следа, ни памяти. Но Ушивака уже научился узнавать его по мельчайшим приметам. Он ждал знака и даже такой малости оказалось достаточно, чтобы в сердце поселилось тревожное и радостное ожидание – сегодня.  
\- Рей-кун, ау! Ты вообще слушаешь меня? – Генджи с озабоченным видом помахал перед его лицом раскрытой ладонью.  
\- Прости, я отвлекся. Что ты сказал? – справиться с волнением оказалось неожиданно трудно. Ушивака несколько раз сжал и разжал кулаки, чтобы унять дрожь в пальцах.  
\- Я спрашивал, ты подумал насчет двойного свидания сегодня вечером? – терпеливо повторил Гэнджи. – Саю обещала свою подругу привести, говорит она тоже красавица. Если дождя не будет, мы хотели сходить на аттракционы...  
Генджи так часто навязывал друзьям эти двойные свидания, что можно было подумать – его подружка ему надоела. Однако они были вместе уже несколько лет и расставаться похоже не собирались.  
\- Извини, сегодня не смогу. У меня важное дело вечером. И слушай, я же просил, не называй меня...  
\- Ах, да! Помню, помню. О, прости мне мою оплошность, великий лорд Ушивака, гроза морей и победитель драконов!  
Генджи с дурашливым раскаянием бухнулся на колени и молитвенно сложил руки, а Ушивака глотал ртом воздух – на последнем слове его словно ударили в солнечное сплетение и дышать стало нечем. Постаравшись, чтобы приятель ничего не заметил, он хлопнул Гэнджи по склоненной макушке и постарался выжать из себя шутливое:  
\- Иди, партию свою пиши, клоун.  
\- Окей, босс! – Гэнджи вскочил, козыряя сразу двумя руками. В дверях он обернулся: - Слушай, Рей. Ты считаешь это того стоит? Ну, вот так полностью отказаться от старого имени, а не только для сцены.  
\- Да, - просто отозвался Ушивака и когда за Гэнджи закрылась дверь, добавил уже для себя, - теперь уверен.  
И снова толкнуло невидимо, но уже не так остро и больно, а мягче, даже как будто одобрительно. Как если бы друг похлопал по плечу.  
Предчувствие набирало силу.  
Ушивака заправил новый грифель в карандаш и склонился над текстом песни: несколько строчек во втором куплете никак не хотели подстраиваться под мелодию, а закончить надо было сегодня.  
Не слишком вдохновенное занятие – подбирать синонимы, которые встанут в размер, при этом не искажая смысл, но Ушивака увлекся и глубоко сосредоточился, поэтому вздрогнул от неожиданного стука двери о стену.  
\- Нет, ну сколько можно тянуть? Ты уже которую неделю решить не можешь, - Ран-Мару ворвался в комнату, разговаривая по телефону и одновременно пытаясь надеть куртку. Повозмущавшись еще немного чьей-то нерешительностью, он отключился и с сердитым видом плюхнулся на стул.  
\- Это ужасно! – выпалил он.  
\- Что именно? – Ушивака задал вопрос и снова склонился к тексту.  
\- Да все! Брат попросил помочь гитару выбрать, у них в школе группу организовали. И ты представляешь, уже второй месяц меня мучает. То одно выберет, то другое, то опять передумает, потом снова совета просит. Устал уже.  
\- Выбери сам и подари. Ему деваться будет некуда, сразу успокоится, - посоветовал Ушивака.  
\- Я бы так и сделал, но деньги у меня будут только через две недели. За это время он мне до конца мозг проест.  
\- Подумаешь, совсем немного подождать.  
\- Я ненавижу ждать! – возмутился Ран-Мару. - А сегодня весь день такой. Сначала ждал автобуса, который опоздал. Потом - когда пульт в режиссерской починят. Теперь надо ждать, когда дождь пройдет. Там такой ливень, никакой зонт не спасет. А я в кино хотел сходить. Если не успею, следующий сеанс через четыре часа только – опять ждать.  
\- Ожидание мучительно непосвященным. Но тем, кто овладел его искусством в совершенстве, открываются удовольствия недоступные простым смертным, - рассеянно отозвался Ушивака, думая о своем и только договорив, спохватился, что не задумываясь повторил чужие слова.  
Ран-Мару посмотрел на него ошарашенно.  
\- Ты это... серьезно?  
\- Да, – деваться было некуда, не отказываться же от сказанного.  
\- Какие тут могут быть удовольствия, ты чего?  
Ушивака отложил карандаш. Секунду колебался объяснить или нет? Он не сомневался, что друг его не поймет. Еще полгода назад он сам не поверил бы, что будет так думать. А сейчас вдруг понял, что слова, которые сам сначала воспринял, как издевку, вдруг наполнились осязаемым смыслом.  
\- Например... чувство благодарности к каждой уходящей в прошлое минуте за то, что она приближает долгожданную встречу... или то, чего ты ждешь.  
\- Ааа... Понятно. На тебя вдохновение напало, - протянул Ран-Мару с видом «я, конечно, понимаю хорошие шутки».  
\- Наверное, можно и так сказать.  
Ран-Мару нетерпеливо посмотрел на часы.  
\- Слушай, я пойду, пожалуй. Вдруг успею еще.  
\- Счастливо.  
Ушивака даже не услышал, как закрылась дверь. Он менял грифель в карандаше, а пальцы дрожали и никак не удавалось попасть в отверстие. Откровение обошлось ему дорого, но предчувствие теперь превратилось в уверенность.

Генджи заскочил за ним как раз когда песня была готова. Как чувствовал.  
\- Ну что, домой идем? Дождь уже кончился.  
\- Да, сейчас. Только флейту из сейфа заберу. Подожди минуту.  
Глядя, как Ушивака убирает в сумкку узкий лаковый футляр, Генджи не смог удержаться от вопроса:  
\- И не страшно тебе вот так просто ее в сумке таскать? Такие деньжищи ведь. Вспомни, сколько ты на нее копил. Неужели дома обычной пластиковой нет?  
\- Есть.  
\- И что, прямо такая большая разница в звуке?  
\- Нет... Разница... не в звуке. Просто сегодня мне нужна настоящая рютэки*. Именно эта.  
Генджи недоверчиво нахмурился, а Ушивака не сказал ему, как и всем остальным в группе, что на самом деле на эту старинную флейту из настоящего, пропитанного сажей бамбука, он так и не скопил денег. Ему еще года два пришлось бы собирать, да и то, хватило бы на самый простой вариант. Он закинул на плечо сумку.  
\- Я готов. Идем?  
Они прошли вместе два квартала, а потом Генджи свернул в подземку. Ушивака тоже мог бы сократить дорогу домой: совсем рядом находилась автобусная остановка, но он пошел пешком. Через старый торговый квартал, где маленькие рестораны, частные магазины и мастерские до сих пор переходили от отца к сыну и где еще можно было купить всякие редкости вроде тофу домашнего приготовления.  
О пролетевшей над городом грозе сейчас напоминали только квадратные лужицы на местах выбитой брусчатки и тяжелый, влажный воздух.  
В груди ширилась прохладная и щекочущая пустота, как перед прыжком с высоты, когда страх и предвкушение сплавляются в одно неразделимое, сильное чувство. Хотелось бежать, бежать подгоняя время... и именно поэтому Ушивака шел медленнее, чем всегда. Отстоял небольшую очередь за тай-яки, остановился поболтать со знакомым парнем, помощником в химчистке и большим поклонником рок-музыки. Разглядывал неторопливо разную мелочевку на уличных лотках. И постоянно ощущал невидимое, но пристальное внимание, которое отзывалось легким покалыванием вдоль позвоночника и вновь начавшими дрожать пальцами. А еще Ушивака совершенно точно знал, что никто кроме него не видит пунцовые отблески на стенах, тротуаре, в зелени деревьев и даже на лицах людей.  
Неожиданный зеленый всполох привлек его внимание: на одном из прилавков, в куче дешевых безделушек он увидел фигурку - свернувшегося кольцом нефритового дракона удивительно тонкой работы. Можно было даже разглядеть выражение на морде – грозное и одновременно торжествующее, и такое знакомое. Маленькая, меньше ладони фигурка, неумолимо притягивала взгляд. Даже узкая, извилистая трещинка в основании хвоста не портила впечатление. Ушлый продавец быстро догадался о заинтересованности покупателя и стребовал двойную цену, но Ушивака не стал торговаться. То же предчувствие, что вело его по сегодняшнему дню, подсказало: «правильный выбор».  
Он положил украшение в карман, но то и дело касался его пальцами, согревая прохладный, отзывчивый камень.  
Мимо узкого, незаметного переулка он прошел, лишь на секунду замедлив шаг, не повернув головы. Ему и не нужно было, воспоминания сами потянулись следом, яркие, как будто все случилось не более часа назад.  
Тихая грустная мелодия позвала неожиданно, обволокла душу, туго спеленала сердце и от нее на глаза навернулись слезы, которые не хотелось сдерживать. Ушивака только не мог понять, почему никто больше не остановился рядом, не прислушался, не заплакал тоже. Но люди шли по своим делам: болтали и смеялись, сосредоточенно смотрели на часы и прибавляли шаг, ели мороженое, размахивали сумками, звонили друзьям и по работе. Они не слышали.  
И не видели багрового зарева в глубине переулка. Тревожного, болезненно-завораживающего. Вместе, музыка и свет, вытягивали, рвали нервы Ушиваки на тонкие нитки, тянули каждую к себе и противится им было невозможно.  
Четкий силуэт на фоне холодного пламени проявился внезапным следом от молнии. Черты скрытого тенями лица не удавалось различить, но в во взгляде полыхали те же огненные отблески. Вкрадчивый голос околдовывал сильнее музыки.  
Как герою легенды, ему предложили богатству и славу, ничего не требуя взамен. Он выбрал драконью флейту и согласился драться за нее до тех пор, пока не победит. Потому что это условие давало надежду встретиться с ее хозяином еще раз. Еще не раз.  
«Только слабый боится ожидания». Что ж, они уже давно с ожиданием стали лучшими друзьями.  
Ушивака ускорил шаг, воспоминания отстали, время встречи приблизилось.

Дома он первым делом отключил все телефоны. Обычно шумные соседи вели себя на удивление тихо, с улицы тоже не доносился привычный детский гвалт с площадки под балконом и тишина почти физически давила на уши. А в окно, заливая комнату последними багряными лучами, светило закатное солнце. Казалось, что сам воздух окрасился красным, почти вишневым цветом.  
Ушивака выложил на столик фигурку, достал из сумки футляр с флейтой. Полюбовался недолго красными переливами на зеленых драконьих чешуйках и отправился на кухню.  
Дышать с каждой минутой становилось труднее, как будто тело стало легче воздуха и каждый вдох камнем оседал в легких.  
Не было необходимости смотреть на часы, секунды соизмерялись с биением сердца, время зависело от собственного пульса и, как ни странно, это знание успокаивало.  
Поэтому Ушивака сварил себе кофе с пряностями. Он знал, что не очень хорош в этом деле, но добросовестно молол на ручной мельнице зерна, отмерял нужные пропорции сахара, корицы и перца, терпеливо ждал, когда поднимется коричневая пена, чтобы убрать турку с огня. Так же добросовестно перелил готовый кофе в специальную маленькую чашку. Чтобы потом выпить в два глотка, даже не отходя от плиты.  
Под горячим душем после кофе сердце колотилось, как бешеное и было радостно думать, что от этого минута встречи наступит быстрее. Когда он вышел из ванной, в комнате уже сгустились сумерки – еще можно было различить предметы, но оттенки и детали уже попрятались в тенях.  
Серо-черное цумуги* висело в отдельной секции шкафа. Сейчас в полумраке рисунок сливался в однородный темно серый, под стать окружению. Ушивака погладил пальцами узловатую ткань и вспомнил, как отдал за это кимоно все свои сбережения только потому, что узор, хоть и назывался иначе, напомнил ему восемь сплетенных драконьих хвостов.  
Надевание кимоно не терпит спешки. С каждым привычным, выверенным движением чувствовалось, как густеет воздух вокруг, обволакивает словно еще один слой шелка. В этом густом воздухе увязло даже время, секунды не отщелкивались, а медленно перетекали одна в другую, тихо звенели постоянной нотой. Вот как выглядело настоящее ожидание.  
Но однажды и это дело было закончено. Осталось только взять флейту.  
Ушивака встал на колени, повернувшись спиной к окну, поправил полы кимоно, медленно опустился на пятки. Сердце колотилось храмовым колоколом на пожаре, когда он открывал крышку футляра. В кожу впивались миллионы иголок и во рту пересохло, но прикосновение к инструменту принесло спокойствие и уверенность. Древний бамбук, как живое существо, откликнулся теплом.  
С первым низким звуком, поплывшим в воздухе, с противоположных краев лунного пятна на полу отделились и потянулись навстречу друг другу две черные нити. Они скручивались, как спряденное волокно, извивались водяными змеями, прорастали весенней травой. То становились почти прозрачными, еле видными и вдруг брызгали в стороны, расплывались, как чернила под мокрой кистью. Мелодия ткала узор из ночных теней: от узловатых стволов расходились тонкие, извилистые ветки, их укрывали охапки пушистых, длинных иголок, прятались в изящных кронах шишки. Рисунок трепетал в лунном свете, с каждой нотой становясь все отчетливее и ярче. Когда орнамент замкнулся и в сантиметре от пола завис, чуть колеблясь, безупречный, изысканный мацу-мон*, Ушивака отложил флейту.  
Он закрыл глаза на секунду, сделал глубокий вдох, потом взял со столика нефритовую фигурку, убрал ее за пояс, поднялся и шагнул в центр рисунка.

*Рютэки – драконья флейта.  
* Цумуги – разновидность кимоно из ткани особой выделки.  
* Мацу-мон – герб с изображением сосновых иголок, веток и шишек. Символ актеров и гейш.

 

II.  
Под ногами холодный, неровный камень, колючая крошка впилась в большой палец. Тишина. Темнота.  
Такая беспредельная, всепоглощающая тьма, рядом с которой темнота оставшейся в неизмеримой дали ночной комнаты, кажется серыми сумерками. Зрение здесь бессильно, но ему на смену приходит знание. О необъятной пещере с гирляндами гигантских сталактитов под сводом и россыпями алмазов, способных засиять яркими звездами если им подарить хотя бы искру света. О мощных колоннах по которым струятся тонкими ручейками подземные воды, создавая извилистые узоры трещин. Темнота прячет ледяное озеро с прозрачной, почти невидимой водой и неповторимые узоры на драгоценном каменном полу. Но Ушивака знает, что все это здесь есть.  
Это знание и теплый воздух, напоенный запахами летнего полдня, горячей кипарисовой смолы и душистых трав, помогают преодолеть страх перед мертвой темнотой.  
\- Я пришел, - говорит Ушивака негромко.  
Низкий рокот прокатывается по пещере в ответ на эти слова, каменный пол дрожит под ногами.  
\- Пришел! – раздается в вышине громовой возглас и в этом возгласе все: торжество и сила, власть и жажда.  
Где-то в немыслимой вышине, почти под самым сводом пещеры вспыхивают в темноте восемь пар вишневых огней-глаз. Из тусклого проблеска, разгорается мерцающее кружево – так сияет шкура дракона - каждая чешуйка с золотым краем переливается всеми оттенками солнца. Почти ослепленный, Ушивака смотрит вверх из-под руки и сердце снова, как в первый раз ухает вниз от восторга и первозданного ужаса перед величием самого древнего из драконов.  
Змеиное тело движется, течет янтарной рекой, сворачивается невиданными, огромными, сияющими кольцами без конца и края, заполняет собой все вокруг. В воздухе уже совсем одуряюще пахнет смолой и терпкими травами, а под сводом пещеры разносится ликующий смех Орочи.  
Мгновение - и одна из голов оказывается прямо напротив Ушиваки. Дракон рассматривает его с жадным любопытством, будто никогда не видел раньше. Не заманивал чудесной мелодией, не искушал, не ослеплял дорогим подарком, не соблазнял, не приучал ждать новой встречи. При виде украшения выглядывающего из-за пояса кимоно, вишневые глаза загораются от удовольствия. Резкий свист, взмах невидимого хвоста – и перерезанный оби падает к ногам, с негромким стуком катится по камням маленькое подобие хозяина пещеры. Нетронутое кимоно чудом держится на плечах и дракону достаточно чуть топнуть, чтобы оно отправилось вслед за поясом.  
\- Спасибо за подарок, - Орочи прижимает фигурку лапой, но даже не смотрит на нее, он ни на мгновение не отводит взгляд от Ушиваки. Повторяет довольно, – Пришел, значит. Все еще надеешься победить меня?  
\- Я сделаю это, - твердо отвечает Ушивака.  
Твердость и спокойствие даются с огромным трудом. Да и как иначе, если раздвоенный, длинный язык гладит шею и ключицы, дразнит соски, касаясь одного и другого так быстро, что кажется будто их ласкают одновременно. Отстраниться невозможно – вдоль позвоночника скользит холодный и острый, как лезвие, кончик хвоста. И невозможно отвести взгляд от полыхающих жадных глаз с вертикальными зрачками, что чернее самой непроглядной тьмы.  
Спадает срезанная набедренная повязка, горячий язык уже щекочет ребра и живот, нагло проскальзывает между ног. Дыхание обжигает кожу, усиливает и без того горящую в теле жажду. Еще немного и Ушивака забудет зачем он сюда пришел.  
\- Какой развратный мальчишка, - довольно тянет дракон и не думает останавливаться.  
\- Ну, все. Хватит! – Ушивака хватает белую драконью гриву, дергает вверх, к самому лицу и целует первым. Но его губы прикасаются не к чешуе, а к таким же горячим губам и он чувствует объятие сильных рук.  
Терпкий поцелуй длится не дольше двух ударов сердца, потом Ушивака вздрагивает и пытается отстранится, но дракон не спешит размыкать объятия. По его плечам волной прокатываются пламенеющие чешуйки, шустрый еще пока змеиный язык коротко лижет ухо, от чего Ушивака снова вздрагивает, и тут же вместо языка кожу обжигает вкрадчивый шепот:  
\- Может сегодня обойдемся без драки и перейдем сразу к сладкому? Зачем нам, в самом деле, эти глупости?...  
И так хочется, так невыносимо хочется поддаться уговорам, согласиться, разомлеть от поцелуев и прикосновений. Ведь уже давно, ожидая встречи Ушивака больше думает не об условиях их договора, не о поединке, а том, что начнется после. Но откуда-то из самых глубин сознания, пробившись через сладкую пелену желания, приходит ясная, холодная, как камень под ногами, мысль: если он так сделает, если скажет: «да, давай обойдемся» - следующей встречи не будет. И звезды с ней, с флейтой, но стоит даже на секунду представить, что никогда больше, всю жизнь, до самой старости и смерти, не толкнется под сердце знакомая боль предчувствия – от этой мысли становится трудно дышать.  
Поэтому Ушивака легко освобождается из кольца рук и отходит на пару шагов назад.  
\- Нет. Мы же договорились.  
Ответом ему служит одобрительный смех Орочи. Он становится все громче, раскатывается по пещере торжествующим рокотом и вот уже, преисполненный веселья дракон взмывает вверх, чуть не сбив с ног порывом горячего ветра. От мерцания драконьей чешуи вспыхивают драгоценные камни под сводом и огненное кружево начинает мерцать еще ярче.  
\- Молодец! – доносится с высоты.  
Миг – и он снова в человеческом обличье, стоит на прежнем месте и только медленно опадающая волна смоляных волос помогает поверить, что сияющий полет не был миражом.  
Он совершенно такой, как в их первую встречу и чем-то неуловимо, необъяснимо отличается. Сейчас он кажется еще прекраснее. И опаснее. Опаснее даже, чем в своем истинном облике. Хотя на человеческих губах и играет улыбка.  
Ушивака чувствует себя беззащитным без одежды, нагота же дракона – как броня.  
Черные волосы водопадом стекают по плечам до самого пола и теряются в темноте. Смуглая кожа отливает металлом, он весь – словно оживший металл и камень. Теплый камень, даже горячий. Это Ушивака запомнил. А в глазах цвета закипающей крови играют золотые блики.  
Длинными – длиннее пальцев – ногтями, Орочи, словно задумавшись, постукивает по губам, разглядывает Ушиваку с усмешкой. Разумеется, он не принимает всерьез «мальчишку» и никогда не примет… Решение озаряет сознание, как вспышкой: это легко изменить - надо только победить Орочи, стать повелителем дракона и тогда они смогут встречаться в любое время, смогут даже не расставаться вообще, если этого захочет Ушивака. А он этого захочет обязательно. Как же он раньше до этого не додумался?  
Весело рассмеявшись Ушивака первый бросается в атаку. Ответный бросок Орочи молниеносен. К нему невозможно подготовиться, его невозможно даже заметить, но он больше не может испугать, наоборот, распаляет жажду победы еще сильнее. Они катаются по каменному полу, не обращая внимания на острые камни, отскакивают друг от друга, а через мгновение снова кидаются в схватку. И в какой-то момент Ушивака одерживает верх. Он даже сам не очень хорошо понимает, как это получилось, но Орочи лежит лицом вниз, с заведенной за спину рукой и только его довольный смех смазывает торжество момента. А потом он как будто утекает сквозь пальцы и, легко преодолев слабые попытки сопротивления, оборачивает ситуацию наизнанку. Теперь Ушивака лежит уткнувшись лицом в камень и левую руку ломит от боли. Почти сразу же он чувствует свободу, боль прекращается, исчезает давление с поясницы, Ушивака хочет встать, но сил хватает только чтобы перевернуться на спину.  
Орочи возвышается над ним, смотрит, чуть наклонив голову к плечу – лица не разглядеть за спадающими волосами. Голос его, когда он начинает говорить, звучит мягко.  
\- Хорошая попытка, - говорит Орочи и опускается рядом. – У тебя был шанс и ты им воспользовался. Жаль, что не надолго.  
Ушивака молча улыбается и хрипло дышит – не хватает воздуха чтобы ответить «это не значит что я сдался», а предвкушение скорого удовольствия уже растекается по венам горячей волной. Орочи кладет ладонь ему на грудь, прикосновением унимая боль. Задумчиво проводит пальцем по щеке – длинный ноготь царапает висок.  
\- Знаешь, что мне нравится в тебе больше всего?  
\- Что? – Ушивака соображает с трудом, он еще не пришел в себя после поединка, ему не хватает воздуха и безумно хочется целоваться.  
\- То, что ты с одинаковой силой хочешь и победить, и проиграть, - показалось или у дракона действительно сбилось дыхание?  
Ушивака не успевает возразить, Орочи его целует. После недавней схватки, после всех его коварных и хитрых приемов, ехидного смеха трудно представить, что объятия дракона могут быть такими обжигающе откровенными, полными страсти и той жажды, что звучала в его голосе.  
\- Ушивака… - первый раз Орочи зовет его по имени. Даже когда он дарил флейту и морочил голову, заманивая коварными речами в ловушку, когда обманом заставил согласиться на этот поединок, он звал его не иначе, как «смешной мальчишка», «человек».  
\- Ушивака, - снова повторяет дракон и добавляет: - Мой.  
Дракон склоняется над ним, опираясь на руки, смотрит как будто ждет ответа, а в глазах его бушует пламя всех прошлых и будущих битв.  
\- Да, - соглашается Ушивака. Так легко, словно он знал это с самого начала, с того самого дня, когда впервые услышал имя Ямато но Орочи.  
Он смотрит на дракона ждущего и жаждущего, великолепного и опасного, и думает, что наверное ему должно быть страшно, только он не боится ничуть.  
Даже когда Орочи подхватывает его легко, словно былинку, берет свое со всем неистовством драконьей натуры, и Ушивака чувствует себя пушинкой, шелковой нитью, унесенной ураганом, он не боится. Он только крепче держится за плечи и смотрит в полыхающие страстью глаза. От огненного взгляда в теле разгорается пламя, расплавленным металлом растекается по венам, вырывается стоном не из горла, прямо из сердца и в самый последний момент, когда кажется, что больше он не вынесет этого пламени, сгорит заживо, Ушивака подается вперед, приживается губами к драконьему горлу. Чувствует утробный рык от которого дрожит воздух и земля, и содрогаясь сам, разом теряет все чувства в ослепительном удовольствии. Ему кажется, что он действительно сгорел заживо.

Просыпаться от поцелуя непривычно, особенно когда он – всего лишь незаметное касание губ, легкое, как рассветное дуновение воздуха с моря. Следующий поцелуй касается шеи за ухом и лицо Ушиваки накрывает тяжелая волна волос. Он прихватывает губами длинную прядь, но она тут же выскальзывает: Орочи целует ключицы и плечи, щекочет дыханием грудь. Еще мгновение назад Ушиваке казалось, что пройдут века, прежде, чем он наберется сил хотя бы открыть глаза и вот уже он чувствует, как тело вновь наполняется силой и желанием.  
\- Теперь понятно, почему тебе так часто девушки требовались, - шутит он с ленивой улыбкой в голосе.  
\- Пф… женщины, - пренебрежительно фыркает дракон, - всего лишь пища. Я хочу твою силу, - в мгновение ока он оказывается рядом, наклоняется к самому лицу, уставившись немигающим взглядом в глаза: - Я хочу тебя.  
Ушивака теряется в этом полыхающем, огненном сиянии, тонет в узкой черноте зрачков и забывает спросить, какая может быть сила у беспомощного перед драконом человека.  
Орочи поворачивает его, слизывает со спины кровь, шепчет загадочные слова на неведомом языке – даже в его шепоте чувствуются раскаты грома. Боль проходит, только чуть щиплет подживающие раны, а тело становится легким, почти невесомым. И уже не удивляет та легкость, с какой Орочи снова подхватывает его и усаживает себе на колени.  
\- Тот, кто станет повелителем дракона, будет наделен необычайной силой и властью. Сможет понимать язык зверей и птиц, видеть клады, скрытые под землей, привлекать к себе сердца людей.  
Орочи говорит это тихо, задумчиво, медленными, поглаживающими движениями водит по спине Ушиваки, чуть в отдалении от прикосновения ладоней кончики ногтей все так же царапают спину.  
\- Жаль, что ты слишком любишь отдавать, а не захватывать, мой маленький лорд Ушивака, - дракон вздыхает почти мечтательно.  
Кончики пальцев ждут прикосновений и Ушивака делает то, что давно хотелось: касается пальцами губ Орочи, проводит ладонью по щеке. Дракон замирает, прикрывает глаза, будто ждет чего-то. Можно подумать, что совсем не дышит.  
\- Может быть, ты и прав, - Ушивака обнимает Орочи за шею, прижимается губами к уху и, не может удержаться, гладит по волосам. - Ты видел многих людей, мы для тебя просты, как деревянные кубики. Но я все равно стану твоим повелителем, - ему кажется или дракон вздрагивает? – Чтобы ты всегда приходил, когда я позову.  
Последнее слово теряется в стоне – Орочи рывком отстраняет его от себя, встряхивает, как пустой домик для сверчка. Пламенный взгляд прожигает насквозь и выражение лица снова не понять, но губы кривит усмешка.  
\- Хорошо, что ты пришел в себя, раз так осмелел, - говорит дракон, рывком насаживает Ушиваку на себя, губами впитывая вырвавшийся стон.  
Ушивака ждет, что сейчас повторится недавнее безумие, но дракон внезапно успокаивается, долго с наслаждением целует, снова бормочет незнакомые слова, прогоняя боль и Ушивака сам начинает отвечать: закрывает глаза и откидывается назад, полностью доверяя крепкому кольцу рук, что обнимают за талию. Медленно-медленно и плавно, словно лодка в без весел на тихих волнах – вот на что это похоже сейчас. Ритм не меняется, Орочи не позволяет двигаться быстрее, крепко прижимая к себе. А прежний огонь так же медленно охватывает тело, и когда удовольствие становится нестерпимым, когда Ушивака готов поверить, что сейчас он снова заживо сгорит в его пламени, он слышит тихий вопрос: «Обещаешь?». Но не уверен, что ему не послышалось.

Засыпая на теплом драконьем боку, запустив пальцы в косматую белую гриву и чувствуя кожей ребристую чешую, Ушивака с легкой грустью понимает, что проснется утром в собственной квартире и от сегодняшней ночи останутся только воспоминания. Но это так же будет означать начало ожидания новой встречи и он улыбается во сне.  
А дракон думает, сколько лет понадобится мальчишке, чтобы понять – он уже стал Повелителем.


End file.
